


The Discovery of Flubbery

by AliceMoranMoriarty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chubby, Chubby Girl, Chubby Lydia, F/M, Fat Fetishism, Feedism, chub love, girl love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 07:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11801688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMoranMoriarty/pseuds/AliceMoranMoriarty
Summary: His mouth hung open, eyes wide enough to take up a good third of his head each. He couldn't help but stare. He tried to help but stare. Every nerve in his body was tingling, and mentally, he felt that this was a step too far. The world had pushed him and now this had happened. He was going to die a horrible death. He did not deserve this.Lydia Martin, beautiful goddess, strawberry blonde sex icon, quick witted woman of wonder, feminine enchantress beyond compare….had gotten kind of chubby. And it looked amazing.





	1. The Ruination of Stiles Stilinski

-Prologue-

The Ruination of Stiles Stilinski-

It seems like the summer holidays have dragged by. Honestly, when they’d started, Stiles had been excited beyond compare at the idea of hanging out with friends, sleeping in on weekday mornings, and having no real responsibilities. But those were only dreams, it seemed, because within the first week his Dad had pushed a thick pile of job applications under his door and told him to pick one, so he wouldn’t drive himself mad with boredom. Plus, more income was sorely needed.  
Include that with Scott working full time at Deaton’s, Kira and Malia off on a soul finding trip in South America, to meet up with Cora and find their true animalistic roots, or whatever, and Lydia in Italy with her parents and Allison on a probably deserved holiday. Liam had gone to Mexico, Isaac was staying with Derek, and Erica and Boyd were still travelling to try and find themselves an accepting pack.  
All in all, Stiles felt thoroughly alone, bored and annoyed. He slogged all summer, managed to save up a little money to fix his car, and then trashed her again by mistake. He and Scott dealt with the most asinine pest problem in the world, and learnt that when Will O'the Wisps pop they stain an ugly grey-blue.

When Summer ended, Stiles felt like maybe things might be more bearable. Until the girls came back from holiday, but...well, a little different.

-

His mouth hung open, eyes wide enough to take up a good third of his head each. He couldn't help but stare. He tried to help but stare. Every nerve in his body was tingling, and mentally, he felt that this was a step too far. The world had pushed him and now this had happened. He was going to die a horrible death. He did not deserve this.

Lydia Martin, beautiful goddess, strawberry blonde sex icon, quick witted woman of wonder, feminine enchantress beyond compare….had gotten kind of chubby. And it looked amazing. 

He stared some more, sat on a picnic table with Scott, chin in his palm. She looked...amazing. Lydia’s always beautiful curves had gotten rounder, thicker. She had these stunning soft looking thighs now, like, really soft, and pale as moonlight. He wanted to taste them. Her upper arms were plumper too, and seemed to jiggle softly as she dropped her bag onto the seat. Her cheeks were bigger, and rounder, and was that the starts of a double chin? Lord have mercy….  
The real killer, the thing that was slowly drawing blood away from his brain, was her stomach. Her plump round pot belly. Lydia Martin had a plump pot belly. Her clothes seemed so tight that her blouse buttons strained around the soft flesh, exposing pale inches of pure fat. Lydia sat down in front of him, clapping her hands in front of her face. “Stiles? Hello? Is there a problem? You look like you’re going to….”

Blood sufficiently drained, mind boggled, and so aroused that he couldn’t tell if it was Tuesday or Teatime, Stiles slid off the bench and hit the floor.  
Well. Fuck. Another kink to add to the list of ways Stiles’ boner wanted him dead. Oh holy shit.


	2. In which the symptoms are exacerbated...

Cold water splashed his face, and Stiles looked up from his stupor into the cool hazel eyed gaze of Lydia, face so close to his that he felt the heat in his body rise again. She looked concerned, holding his hands, looking him over.   
“Stiles? Did you have a panic attack? Are you okay?”  
And how do you reply to that? A lie. Always. “Just...had a funny turn. You look...nice. Good holiday?” He mumbled, trying a cheesy smile.  
Lydia huffed, and pulled back. “Fine, you idiot. You should go see the nurse, anyway.” As she stood, her body slid from breasts to ankles in front of him, and he lay back in the grass, and considered the most polite form of suicide.

Scott grabbed him by the shoulder and hauled him up, heaving him into a seat. “Stare much? That was possibly the least subtle thing I’ve ever seen…” He laughed, and patted his arm. Stiles nodded, eyes following the gently swaying body of Lydia as she turned to pick up her bag. “So...pack update about summer monstrosities?”   
Scott’s expression became a little more grim, as a few of the others floated over to join the table and sat around. “Yup. Right about now.”   
And Stiles tried to keep his eyes for himself. This was ridiculous. And kind of creepy. He’d gotten past ridiculous and inane obsessions, right? But….those hips. That face. Her smile…

“Right, Stiles?”   
He shook himself back to reality, aware that he’d been asked to back up a statement. A few seconds quick guessing, lead him to grin wildly. “Totally. So apparently the hinkypunk fuckers are fine with floating around marshes, but actually hate water. Whodathunkit, right?”  
“Most of the people who’ve actually done any reading on English and Celtic folklore.” Lydia quipped, eyes full of mischief. “But actually we were talking about taking some time out from monsters, and having study groups. Y’know, because half of us almost failed last year?”  
Stiles nodded, cheeks pink. “Totally! Super. I’m up for that. I...yup.”  
The pack broke into giggles, and went on with separate conversations. Lydia gave him a warm look, and he felt himself blush further. “Study buddies?” He suggested, a little bit of whine creeping into his voice, despite his best efforts.  
“You think I’m falling for that one, Stilinski? Oldest trick in the book. I was popular once, remember.” She laughed, and patted his hand. “If you wanna hang out, we should do it. I’ve missed you. You busy after school? I’m really craving some kind of pudding. They had great puddings on the Amalfi coast. I could dig something fried as well…”  
Stiles smirked. “I bet you could.”   
She gave him an odd look, but nodded. “You look like you could do with pudding too.”

Not more than I could do with watching you eat enough for two, Stiles thought. And he knew, in his heart, that that wasn’t the normal thought process when getting close to a girl, or...closer, but...hey, when it felt so good, why question it?  
Right?


End file.
